futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020 US Presidential election (Defeat Hillary 2016)
The United States presidential election of 2020 was held on Tuesday, November 2, 2020. It was the 59th consecutive quadrennial United States presidential election. The Republican President Marco Rubio is re-elected for a second presidential term by a landslide, defeating the Democratic nominee, Andrew Cuomo, governor of New York and his running mate Kay Hagan. This is the first time that the state of Puerto Rico is included on the Electoral map college. Republican Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *'Marco Rubio, President of the United States since 2017 (Nominee') *Rick Perry, Governor of Texas from 2000 to 2014, presidential candidate in 2012. Eligible for a second term, president Rubio meets no real opposition for the Republican nomination. He gains all the 51 states and all the 2286 delegates. So he can early focus on the presidential campaign. The Republican National Convention is held in Denver. Results: Marco Rubio - 2271 delegates, 51 states + DC, 99% of the popular vote Rick Perry - 15 delegates, 0 state, 1 % of the popular vote Democratic Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *Andrew Cuomo, governor of New York from 2011 to 2019 (Nominee) *Deval Patrick, governor of Massachussets from 2007 to 2015, 2016 Vice-Presidential nominee *Al Franken, senator of Minnesota since 2010 *Mark Warner, senator of Virginia since 2009, governor of Virginia from 2002 to 2006 *Martin O'Malley, governor of Maryland since 2007 Many Democrats announce their candidacy to challenge President Rubio in 2020. Andrew Cuomo, Governor of New York, enters to the race. The other challengers are Deval Patrick, former Governor of Massachussets and Hillary Clinton's running mate in 2016, Sen. Al Franken from Minnesota, Sen. Mark Warner from Virginia and Gov. Martin O'Malley from Maryland. Cuomo is the favorite to win the Democratic nomination, but Patrick becomes his greatst opponent by emmerging in the national polls among Democrats. Cuomo leads a difficult campaign to obtain the nomination and he succeeds. Cuomo wins the nomination 31 states and 1354 delegates and 52% of the popular vote against 850 delegates, 21 states and 31% of the popular vote. He chooses Kay Hagan, Senator of North Carolina, as his running mate. The Democratic National Convention is held in Seattle. Results: Andrew Cuomo - 1354 delegates, 31 states + DC, 52% of the popular vote Deval Patrick - 853 delegates, 16 states, 30 % of the popular vote Al Franken - 293 delegates, 4 states, 18 % of the popular vote Campaign: Rubio is helped by the improvment of the economic situation and a safer international situation. President Rubio promises to continue his excellent performance as president and his fight against crime. He also promises to make the 2024 Olympics in Philadelphia a success. He also wants to build a spatial base on the Moon to exploit the local available ressources. Rubio makes remember all the electoral promises he fulfiled in 2016 and accomplished during his first term as president. He leads Andrew Cuomo in all the national polls. After the three presidential debates, Rubio leads his opponent in the popular vote with 63% against 37%. The election is scheduled on November 2nd 2020. President Marco Rubio is re-elected for a second term by a landslide victory on the Electoral college map. He wins 47 states, 492 electors and 64% of the popular vote against only 4 states, 46 electors and 35 % of the popular vote for Andrew Cuomo. In the popular vote, he breaks the records of Richard Nixon in 1972 (49 states, 520 electors and 60,7% of the popular vote) and Ronald Reagan in 1984 (49 states, 524 electors and 58,8% of the popular vote). Rubio is inaugurated for a second time on January 20th 2021. Category:Defeat Hillary 2016